Just a little something more
by Zero2o1o
Summary: This is a one-shot I thought of while I was listening to a great song on the way home. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Also I've been a Star fox fan since I was a kid.


Just a little something more

Star fox fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

This is a one-shot I thought of while I was listening to a great song on the way home. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Also I've been a Star fox fan since I was a kid.

Just a little something more

Fox McCloud was in his office that was in one of his unused rooms of his apartment filling out some paper work so he and his team could get paid for fighting in the Aparoids war "man why the heck do I have to do all the paperwork?" Fox asked himself as he thought of how much it would cost to rebuild the Great Fox since Peppy Hare, Fox's oldest friend and the last remaining member of the original Star Fox team crashed the Great Fox into the Aparoid's base to break through their shield, so he, Krystal, Falco and Slippy could kill the Aparoids queen. Peppy was in the hospital recovering from his injuries which was a problem cause he wasn't around to break up Falco and Slippy's fights and Krystal was acting strangely around him which didn't help Fox one bit because he had been trying to think of a way to tell the blue vixen how he felt and she was acting like she was a school girl with a crush. It had been nearly three years since Krystal joined the team and every moment she was near Fox he would sweat heavily and talked very nervously around her. He had fallen in love with Krystal the minute he first saw her hovering in mid air on top of the Krazoa spirit's temple on Sauria, but he didn't have the guts to tell her that he would do what ever it took to make her happy he would even quit Star Fox if Krystal asked him too "man dad I wish you were here I could really use you're help" Fox sighed now looking at a picture on his desk of himself as a kit, his father James McCloud the first leader of Star Fox and his mother Vixy smiling happily as they spend the day at the beach. Fox missed both his parents his mother Vixy had been killed in a car bomb that was meant for James when Fox was five and James went missing after he and his team went to Venom when Fox was eleven and never came back, he still hoped that his father would come back but as each year past his hope died a little, he had finally come to terms with his father's death but sometimes he wished James had realize that his team mate Pigma Dengar was a traitor who was working for Andross. If he had he still be alive and leading Fox and his friends as the team leader and most likely trying to get Fox and Krystal together like Peppy was. Fox picked up the photo of his family and wondered what his life would of been like if both his parents were still alive, but he was snapped back to reality when he heard his cell phone ringing, he pick the phone up from it's holster which was on his belt and opened it to see who was calling him. It was Krystal and right away Fox hit the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

Fox: hi Krystal, what's up?

Krystal: I was just wondering what you were doing

Fox could listen to her talk all day her voice was sweet, caring and down right sexy but he would never tell her that.

Fox: oh nothing much just filling out some paperwork

Krystal: ewwwww that sounds boring, you want me to come over and help you?

Right away Fox's heart started beating against his ribs and a huge smile formed on his face.

Fox: sure that would be great

Krystal: sounds like a date, I'll be over in half an hour see you then Fox

The vixen said the last part as sexy as she could knowing full well that Fox was putty in her hands when she talked like that, then she hanged up. Fox jumped out of his chair screaming joyfully "yes oh man this is so awesome...oh crap I need to clean up" Fox said before noticed how dirty his apartment was. Fox had been meaning to clean up but he was so busy with paperwork and having to go all over town to file his paperwork that he hadn't found the time to clean. The male first picked up his dirty clothes that were spend all over the floor and tossed them in to a basket then cleaned up his guns and other weapons that were lying on the coffee table in the living room After that he put his dishes in the dish washer and clean the countertop "that's better, McCloud you out did yourself" Fox cockily told himself then looked at the clock "sweet I still have ten minutes, I have enough time for a shower" he continued before walking to his bathroom and started the shower. Fox took a nice long shower then got out just as he heard a knock on the front door "hold on I'm coming" Fox shouted as he grabbed a towel and put it around his midsection then went to the front door. As Fox opened the front door he saw Krystal standing there her face crimson red "oh my" Krystal gasped putting her hand over her mouth "crap Krystal oh man I didn't know you were here" Fox replied embarrass that the girl he loved saw him in a only a towel. Fox went to his bedroom and got dress then came back to find Krystal sitting in the living room still blushing "hey Krystal I'm really sorry about earlier, I should of put my pants on before opening the door" Fox apologize putting his hand on his friend's shoulder trying to make her feel better "it's ok Fox, I was just shocked to see you in just a towel" Krystal replied now looking up at Fox with a little smile on her face clearly happy she got to see the great Fox McCloud in nothing but a towel something millions of girls only dreamed of "would you like something to drink?" Fox asked now feeling a little nervous and unsure what else to say "sure do you have any wine?" Krystal replied now looking at the coffee table which had Fox's favorite Walther P99 and M4-A1"hey Fox where did you get this Walther P99?" Krystal asked as she picked up the gun to get a better look at it "it belonged to my dad, he left it to me before he died" Fox answered now walking over to the freezer where he kept his alcohol and food "oh sorry I didn't know" Krystal said putting the gun back on the table carefully "it's ok, mmmmm sorry Krystal I don't have any wine, if you want I could go down to the store and get some wine" Fox told the blue vixen before closing the freezer door and walked over to where his coat was hanging then grabbed his keys "you going to be ok by yourself?" Fox asked as he opened the door and looked back at the beautiful blue vixen sitting on his couch "yes I'll be fine Fox, here you meant need this" Krystal replied before picking up Fox's Watlther P99 and tossed it to him. Fox caught the gun easily and put it in it's holster which was on Fox's right side "why in the world do I need my gun?, I'm only going down to the store for a few minutes?" Fox asked but he didn't get a replied cause Krystal was now looking at some pictures that were on Fox's living room wall. Fox laughed a little then left to go get the wine.

Fox lived on the sixth floor so he had to take the elevator "hello Fox, how are you doing?" A old rabbit named mrs. Kingly greeted as she walked to the elevator and saw Fox standing there waiting "hello mrs. Kingly, I'm good just going to go get some wine for a friend" Fox replied now smiling at the old rabbit being respectful like his father had told him to be back when he was still a kit "oh you got a lady over uh I bet it's that beautiful blue vixen Krystal, when the heck are you going to marry that girl lord knows she's in love with you and I know your in love with her, I've seen how you look at her you can't trick this old rabbit" mrs. Kingly told the male fox who's face was so red that his head looked like a tomato "hahaha I remember when your father and mother first moved into the apartment building, they were so cute together" mrs. Kingly continue now laughing a little at the look on Fox's face. The elevator doors opened and the two walked inside "really my dad always told me he and my mom were living together cause my dad got my mom pregnant and he was doing the right thing" Fox replied as he hit the floor button then looked over at mrs. Kingly who was smiling "yes I know but they still loved each other and when you were born I never saw a happier couple" the old rabbit said remembering the day James and Vixy brought home a tiny new born Fox. Mrs. Kingly had been Fox's baby sitter since he could remember and thought of her like a grandmother "you look so much like your dad, but you have your mother's eyes I sometime think how proud your parents would be if they could see you now" mrs. Kingly happily said as she used her cane to hold herself elevator stopped a couple time so other people could get on. On the third floor two teenage foxes got on the elevator "dude you won't believe who I saw walking into the apartment from my bedroom window" one of the foxes who was wearing a red jacket and had headphones hanging around his neck "ok who?" his friend asked as he texted on his cell phone "Krystal, the hottest chick in the whole world. Man I wish she would come to my place" the first teenager said putting his hands together "hehehehe" Fox laughed remembering how he used to be just like the two teenagers. The boys turned to see who was laughing and nearly freaked out when they saw it was Fox McCloud "holy shit your Fox McCloud, what are you doing here?" The first teenager asked trying to find a piece of paper for Fox to sign "I live here" Fox replied making both teenager look at him in shock "you live here?, wow we live in the same apartment as Fox McCloud this is so fucking cool" the second teenager almost yelled then noticed the angry look mrs. Kingly was giving them "do I have to talk to your mother William" the rabbit asked making both the teenager foxes shrink in fear "no mrs. Kingly please don't tell my mom I was cursing she'll ground me for a month" William pleased hoping it would work "what about you Thomas?, do you want me to tell your mother you were saying those sexist things about Krystal?" mrs. Kingly asked the fox wearing the red coat who had a look of horror on his face "no no no I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it" Thomas replied knowing full well the old rabbit did have his mother's phone number. Fox was amazed at how easily mrs. Kingly could put anyone in line even his father James. Just then he heard his phone ringing "oh you two will love this" Fox said when he saw that it was Krystal calling, Fox hit the answering button then the loud speaker.

Fox: hey Krystal what's up

The second he said the vixen's name the boys nearly jumped out of their skins.

Krystal: I forgot to tell you I wanted white wine

Mrs Kingly: well well well Fox James McCloud you didn't tell me you were on a date with Krystal

Fox: it's not like that, she just came over to help me with some paperwork

Now Fox was turning crimson, how would he get out of this one

Krystal: who's that Fox?

Mrs. Kingly: hello Krystal, I'm Terry Kingly I'm Fox's neighbor and it's so nice to meet you

Krystal: it's so nice to meet you too

William and Thomas: Krystal we're huge fans could you please come sign our foreheads

Krystal: Fox your having a party without me, I'm hurt

Fox knew Krystal was messing with him but it didn't help him with mrs. Kingly and the two fan boys

Fox: I'm not having a party Krystal

Krystal: then who were those boys?

Fox: just a couple of fans who happen to live in my apartment building

Krystal: oh that's nice

William and Thomas: we love you Krystal!

Krystal: hehehehehehe how old are you boys?

Thomas: I'm 15

William: and I'm 14 1/2

Fox:...I remember being 15, man it really sucked

Mrs. Kingly: it wasn't that bad Fox

Fox: well unlike other 15 year olds I was living by myself and I had no friends

Mrs. Kingly: you were friends with Falco

Fox: yeah I guess

Mrs. Kingly: so anyways how long have you and Krystal been going dating?

Fox: we're not dating, we're just friends!

Fox felt bad for saying that but if people thought he and Krystal were dating they wouldn't get a moment of peace.

Krystal: well Fox how about we forget the wine and we just go out to a bar or something

Fox was now lost for words, he was being asked out on a date by Krystal, the girl he loved with all his heart.

Fox: uh...yeah sure I'll wait for you in the lobby

Krystal: I'll see you in a minute Foxy

The second Krystal hung up Fox fell back against the wall of the elevator "oh Fox your mother and father would be so happy if they were here" mrs. Kingly said almost crying for joy "come on mrs. Kingly I'm only going to go have a drink with her it's not like we're getting married" Fox replied as he put his cell phone back into it's holster "I know but still it's not to late to think about it Fox" mrs. Kingly told the young male with a evil smile on her face "that's not funny" Fox snapped but quickly apologize for yelling at her. When the elevator finally got to the ground floor everyone got out and went their separate ways while Fox waited for Krystal.

Krystal got to the lobby in a matter of minutes "hey Fox ready to go?" She said clearly wanting to see how nervous she could make the male. Krystal was wearing a green T-shirt and and blue jeans that hugged tightly against her body making Fox very uneasy "sure I know a good place" Fox replied before opening the door for Krystal who thanked him. The two foxes walked down the street not really talking mainly because Fox was too nervous to say anything and Krystal wanted Fox to make the first move "have you went to see Peppy lately?" Fox asked as he looked at Krystal from the corner of his eye "yeah he's been worried that you would get me pregnant cause he wasn't here to watch us" Krystal replied making Fox almost trip over himself "hahahahahahaha I was kidding Fox, your to easy to mess with sometimes" the blue vixen laughed now holding her sides cause she was laughing so hard "oh you think that was funny uh" Fox said before picking Krystal up easily and putting her on his shoulder. Krystal was lying over Fox's shoulder so that her head was just over Fox's butt which she liked "Fox put me down right now or else" she laughed as she kicked her feet playfully "or else what miss I'm so tough" Fox joked before Krystal slapped his ass as hard as she could which Fox could bearly feel "is that all you got?" Fox laughed before putting Krystal back on her own feet. The vixen stick her tongue out at Fox before walking away like she was angry at him "hey Krystal I didn't mean it, come on I'm sorry" Fox called after her hoping she would forgive him. Before Fox knew what happen Krystal locked her lips with his shocking the hell out of him "I'll forgive you" Krystal replied before she started walking again. Fox stood there for a minute unsure if Krystal had just kissed him "you coming or are you just going to stand there?" Krystal asked looking back at him with a sexy smile on her face "yeah sorry" Fox replied before running up to Krystal and started walking with her. Both Fox and Krystal's faces were very red "hey Krystal why did you kiss me just now?" Fox asked feeling a little stupid for asking "well Fox it's because I...well care about you more then just as a friend...and I wanted to know if you felt the same way" Krystal replied now looking down at the ground really feeling embarrassed. Fox put his hand on Krystal's shoulder to stop her then turned her to face him, he took a deep breath it was time for him to tell Krystal how he felt "Krystal I love you, I know I have no right to say this I'm not a prince or some rich man's son but I love you with all my heart and I would do anything to make you happy. I know sometimes I can be hard to work with and I don't always listen but I want you to know how I felt" Fox said then he pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss. Krystal wrapped her arms around Fox wanting to be closer to him "oh Fox I love you too, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to say that" Krystal said after she and Fox broke their kiss "I been wanting to kiss you since the day you first walked onto the Great Fox" Fox replied hugging the vixen close to him "so am I your girlfriend now?" Krystal asked as she buried her head into Fox's chest "yeah I guess so, man Peppy is going to be thrilled to hear that we're together" Fox laughed as he and Krystal started walking again.

Fox and Krystal got to the bar then took a seat near the wall "I'll get you a drink" Fox said to his girlfriend who thanked him before he went to the bar. At the bar a black wolf was standing behind the bar mixing some drinks for a couple girls who were sitting next to Fox "hey Fox give me a minute and I'll get your usual" the wolf said as he poured the mix into a couple of glasses "thanks Conner and a need your finest white wine for my girlfriend" Fox replied now leaning on the bar with a big smile on his face "you got another girlfriend, let me guess it's another super model right?" Conner joked as he grabbed a bottle from the shelf. Fox motion Conner to come closer not wanting anyone else to hear "no it's Krystal" Fox whispered making Conner almost drop the bottle he was holding "you mean your team mate?, shit Fox it's about time cause if you won't going to make your move I sure as hell was" Conner replied giving Fox a wink before going back to making his drink "Conner I was thinking now that we're together I would asked Krystal to move in with me" Fox said now getting lost in a day dream "mmmmm I don't know Fox, on one hand you two have known each other for three years and you each love each other but on the other hand asking her to move in with you a big step and she may think you want to have sex with her" Conner replied as he shake a mixing cup in his hands. Fox knew Conner had a good point but he would never force Krystal to move in with him and if he did asked would she even say yes, there was a real possibility she would say no and break up with him and leave the team. If that happen how would Fox live with himself knowing he pushed the girl he loved away and would his team blame him and leave the team as well leaving Fox alone "no that will never happen Krystal will deftly say yes to moving in with me, hell I may just ask her to marry me...ok maybe asking her to marry me is going a bit far" Fox told himself laughing at the thought of asking Krystal to marry him "what the hell is so funny?" Conner asked now pouring Fox's drink into a glass then went to get a bottle of white wine "oh nothing I just remembered something Slippy did the other day" Fox lied not wanting to tell Conner he had thought about asking Krystal to marry him "hey Fox is everything ok?" Krystal asked as she walked up to the bar where Fox was standing "yeah everything's fine I was just talking to my buddy, Krystal this is my friend Conner Donily, Conner this is my girlfriend Krystal" Fox said before Conner took one of Krystal's hands into his and kissed it "Comment faites-vous ms. Krystal? (How do you do ms. Krystal)" Conner said smoothly making the blue vixen blush "Fox your friend is very charming" Krystal giggled looking away from the males then gasped when she saw a karaoke machine "you have a karaoke machine" Krystal said happily now jumping up and down like a kit getting a pony "yeah we have a karaoke night every Thursday night, if you want you can turn it on" Conner replied and within a matter of seconds Krystal jogged over to the karaoke machine and turned it on. The vixen flipped through the song list before stopping at Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry. Slot machine started playing through the bar's sound system and soon followed by a up tone beat.

You gotta help me out

It's all a blur last night

We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke

I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key

Spare me your freakin' dirty looks

Now don't blame me

You want to cash out and get the hell out of town

Fox didn't know Krystal could sing she had a beautiful voice like a angel. The male's heart was about to melt inside his chest.

Don't be a baby

Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Krystal hopped up and down next to the karaoke machine while she shaked her head from side to side along to the beat.

Why are these lights so bright?

Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?

Why am I wearing your class ring?

Don't call your mother

'cause now we're partners in crime

By now everyone in the bar was watching the beautiful blue vixen singing and some were even cheering.

Don't be a baby

Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

The music was getting louder and Fox was tapping his foot along with the beat of the song.

You got me into this

Information overload, situation lost control

Send out an S.O.S.

And get some cash out

We're gonna tear up the town

Don't be a baby

Remember what you told me [x3]

Told me, told me...ahahahah

Krystal was having so much fun that she hadn't notice that Fox was making his way over to the karaoke machine

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

That's what you get, baby

Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!

Give me some cash out, baby

Give me some cash out, baby

There was a short guitar solo played and when it ended everyone in the bar clapped and cheer as Krystal looked over at Fox who smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up "that was so much fun Fox come on you got to try this" Krystal said running over to Fox and pulled him to the karaoke machine "wait Krystal I don't really sing in front of other people" Fox told his girlfriend while she looked for a song "please Fox for me" the blue vixen replied giving Fox the puppy dog eyes knowing Fox would give in. The male fox sighted he had no choice he would have to sing "fine but you owe me" Fox said as he picked up the microphone and waited for Krystal to pick a song. After a minute of searching she stopped at a song "how about hurt by Johnny Cash?" Krystal asked looking over at Fox who was playing with the microphone "sure but turn off the guitar I'll play that myself" Fox replied before putting the microphone on it's holder and picked up a guitar that was on the wall and started fixing the strings "I didn't know you could play the guitar?" Krystal said before hitting the play button and got out of the way. Fox started playing a slow beat and it was kind of sad for a few seconds then started to sing.

I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

But I remember everything

Fox's voice was deep and full of sorrow and pain. He was playing the song from his heart.

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know

goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

Fox remembered all the sad things that had happen to him and all the people he lost and how much he missed them.

I wear this crown of thorns

Upon my liar's chair

Full of broken thoughts

I cannot repair

Beneath the stains of time

The feelings disappear

You are someone else

I am still right here

Everyone in the bar couldn't believe how good of a singer Fox was, he was amazing and the way he played his guitar was unbelievable.

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know

goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

Fox moved his fingers up and down the guitar neck pushing down on the string at the right time

If I could start again

A million miles away

I would keep myself

I would find a way

Once he was done no one said anything they were all touched at how sad the song was and how well Fox sang it "are you ok Fox?" Krystal asked hoping her boyfriend wasn't angry with her "I'm fine it's just I haven't heard that song in a while, my dad use to play it for me when I was a kit to help me sleep after my mother died" Fox replied as he put the guitar back on the wall then walked back to the bar. Conner had his and Krystal's drinks ready and sitting on the bar "wow Fox that was great, you should sing more often you were begin in some real business" Conner said as Fox and Krystal picked up the drinks and thanked the wolf who told them that the drinks were on the house "thanks buddy" Fox said before he and Krystal went to their table. The two foxes sat down at their table happy they could be together "so did your father teach you how to sing?" Krystal asked before taking a drink of her wine "yeah he did, I actually haven't sang since he died" Fox replied now looking down at his glass remembering his father "Fox your father would be so proud of you" Krystal told the male who smiled at her "thanks babe...,,,,,,,, I mean Krystal oh uh man I'm so stupid" Fox commented before Krystal leaned over and kissed him on the lips "you can call me babe, I think it's sexy" Krystal giggled after she broken her kiss "hey Krystal I was wondering if you would I don't know want to move in with me?" Fox asked but before he knew what had happen Krystal knocked him over and kissed him as hard as she could "I'll take that as a yes?" Fox said a little stunned at how Krystal answered his question "of course Fox, I can't wait to tell the others" the vixen replied happily throwing her arms around Fox's neck "tell us what?" Falco asked making Fox and Krystal look up to see Falco, Slippy and Peppy standing over them "see what happens when I'm not around to watch you two" Peppy joked now taking a seat at the table "so what's up?" Slippy asked now looking around the bar. Fox and Krystal smiled at each other before telling the others their plan to move in together, this was a shock to the whole team but they were very happy for their friends and wished them the best of luck "now Fox just because she's moving in with you doesn't mean you can go get her pregnant, you two should wait awhile and see if you can stand living together" Peppy told the young male fox who nearly choked on his drink "Peppy we're...uh well you know" Fox replied all eyes were on him now and he was getting very nervous "hahahahaha Fox you need to lighten up Peppy's only kidding, we all know out of all of us your the most honorable guy on the team" Falco laughed slapping his friend playfully on the back then took a drink of his whiskey "so what are you guys doing here?" Fox asked hoping his team mated hadn't been spying on him "well we came to see you my boy, I mean it is your birthday after all" Peppy replied now leaning back on his chair "oh right I forgot" Fox commented rubbing the back of his head and smiling dumbly at his friends. The Star fox team had a nice birthday party for Fox and when he and Krystal got back to the apartment the blue vixen gave the male fox a gift he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

Whoa that was a great story I hope you all enjoyed it. All the songs I used belong to who ever sang them I don't own them please buy the CDs or go to iTunes. Please leave comments and reviews I want to know what you guys thought of the story. Peace out y'all


End file.
